cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy's Hat (SFM FNAF)
Foxy: (sighs) I'm so bored Bonnie: Hey Foxy, What are you doing? Foxy: Just relaxing, there's nothing to do around here hmm. Hey Bonnie go get me a snack Bonnie: Hey! You can't boss me around! Foxy: Yes I Can, I'm a pirate captain and you must do as I say Bonnie: (chuckle) You're not a pirate captain. Foxy: What? I've got a eye patch and a hook and that's the only thing around here that makes me the captain. What else could I need? Bonnie: Well, you don't have a pirate hat. Foxy: (gasp) Oh No you're right, What I'm going to do? Bonnie: Hey Hey calm down Foxy I'm sure we could get you one somewhere. Foxy: Yeh Yeh your right your right hmm (laughs and look at Freddy's Hat while sleeping on stage) MEANWHILE WHEN FREDDY WAKES UP Freddy: That was a good sleep. Hmm Why do I feel weird (Freddy checks if he have his hat on his head) HEY WHERE IS MY HAT!? Bonnie do you know where my hat is ? Bonnie: Uhhh Nope sorry Freddy Freddy: Chica What about you have you seen it? Chica: No I haven't sorry Foxy: (laughing) Freddy: What the. Foxy what are you doing with my hat? Foxy: I need a pirate hat to be a pirate captain so this is mine now. Freddy: What? Foxy that's not even a Pirate Hat! Foxy: I don't care Its the only hat in this pizzaria. Now get out of here before I banish from Pirates Cove. Freddy: You can't banish me this is my pizzeria Foxy: I said get lost! Freddy: (sighs) I don't believe this. Chica: What time is it? It's time for pizza LET'S EAT! Freddy: Hey Chica uhh I need some advice. Chica: Hey Freddy sure what's up? Freddy: Foxy stole my hat and won't give it back. He think he needs it to be fully to become a pirate. What should I do to get it back from him? Chica: (thinks) Well you could check the lost and found box in the part and services room. It could be a pirate hat in there. And then you could trade it with Foxy to get your hat back. Bonnie: HMMM PIZZA! Freddy: That's a great idea Thanks Chica. Chica: Anytime Now it's pizza time Pizza! (Looks at her plate without the pizza) Awww! WHO TOOK MY PIZZA!? Freddy: (checks Lost and found box and finds a pirate hat) Oh Here we go this perfect. (Go to Pirate Cove) Foxy: Woah! That's a nice hat Freddy. Freddy: Thanks Foxy Foxy: Uhhh Can I have it? Freddy: Uhh I don't know that hat you have now it's pretty cool Foxy: Please Freddy come on let's trade you could have your own hat back. Freddy: I like the sound of that Foxy, Its a deal. (Freddy and Foxy trade hats) Freddy: Giving a thumbs up to Chica MEANWHILE Bonnie: Hey Foxy, I heard you finally have a pirate hat. Hey Where is it? Foxy: I uhh I dropped it in the toilet. Bonnie: (laughing) really that's pretty funny Foxy: Yeh Yeh Whatever. But it's okay Because I've got this (shows Bonnie Freddy's Hat) Freddy: FOXY!!!!!!! Foxy: (laughing) THE END Category:SFM